


Anything goes but don’t blink, you might miss

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, accidentally sent dick pic to the wrong number oops, takes place about a year after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "Scott rolls his eyes. Of course Stiles would assume he actually asked for it.ScottIt’s from a strangerThe response is again, immediate. And followed by another.StilesOhStilesSend it to meScott frowns.ScottI’m not sending you a dick pic from a stranger. He didn’t mean it to send it to meScott can’t help but to raise his eyebrows at what Stiles sends back.StilesIs it a nice dick pic?Scott knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help but to go back to the photo. Yeah, it’s pretty damn good."
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54
Collections: SceoRecs





	Anything goes but don’t blink, you might miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bideroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bideroo/gifts).



> So, a few days ago I read this amazing fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607126?view_adult=true) where the plot is basically: character A sends accidental dick pic to character B. Except character A has character B's number saved, while character B has no idea whose dick pic he just received. Obviously, I shared this amazing idea with the TW server who helped to come up with more and more hilarity. So thanks, everyone :)
> 
> Bideroo, I know this isn't even one of your fandoms, but your fic really is a work of art, and you were awesome for responding with "steal it if you want to" when I was like "I'm stealing this idea". So, thank youuuuu
> 
> Finally... The M rating is for the premise and the language (if you take a shot everytime I wrote dick you will die), there is no actually smutty sexting here.
> 
> I told my friend my sexting fic had grown feelings and her answer was "I'm not surprised". Everything you need to know about this fic and me, really. Enjoy :)

Scott groans as his phone pings from where he left it on his desk when he walked inside his room. He’s laying on bed, on top of the covers, and had been planning to stay like that for the next few minutes, until he could force himself to get up and go get ready to bed. Or simply fall asleep like this; whatever came first.

But it could be important… He raises just his head, glares at his phone. God, it better not be an emergency; they just got done with that… swamp thing, whatever it was. With a sigh, he finally gets up and opens the text.

It’s a picture of a dick. Scott stares for a few seconds; well, it sure has been a while since Stiles sent him one. Then he frowns because… this is not Stiles’ dick. And he realizes this even before seeing it’s from an unknown number.

It’s a nice dick, he’ll give it that. And the picture is… surprisingly nice? It’s not blurry at all, there’s good lighting, Scott can just see the edge of his grey sweatpants and he has his black shirt pulled up by his teeth, the picture cutting off just above his lips, showing off his abs. Scott is going to guess this isn’t the guy’s first dick pic. Probably the first one sent to a complete stranger, though. Should he say something? Say that he clearly sent it to the wrong person?

He goes back to the texting app and sends a message to Stiles.

**Scott**

Just got a dick pic

It doesn’t even take one minute for him to get a response back.

**Stiles**

GET IT, SCOTT!!

Scott rolls his eyes. Of course Stiles would assume he actually asked for it.

**Scott**

It’s from a stranger

The response is again, immediate. And followed by another.

**Stiles**

Oh

**Stiles**

Send it to me

Scott frowns.

**Scott**

I’m not sending you a dick pic from a stranger. He didn’t mean it to send it to me

Scott can’t help but to raise his eyebrows at what Stiles sends back.

**Stiles**

Is it a nice dick pic?

Scott knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help but to go back to the photo. Yeah, it’s pretty damn good; he can feel himself reacting in his sweatpants, but refuses to do anything about it.

**Scott**

Yeah

He smiles as he sends a second message.

**Scott**

Better than yours

Scott laughs when he reads Stiles’ replies.

**Stiles**

FUCK U

**Stiles**

My dick pics are a thing of fking beauty. U just jealous u haven’t gotten them in years

**Scott**

Honestly, at first I thought it was from you. But different dick

Before Stiles gets a chance to reply, Scott gets another message from the unknown number.

**Unknown number**

It’s been like 10m. Take you that long to take a good pic?

Scott raises his eyebrows at that. Well, that’s… He needs to say something, right? The guy hasn’t realized he sent the pic to the wrong number. It’d be rude not to tell him now, right? Before he can decide what to say, he gets two texts in quick succession.

**Unknown number**

SHIT

**Unknown number**

Oh my god, sorry Scott, that was an accident.

…What? Scott raises his eyebrows. It would be a hell of a coincidence if this guy thinks he’s talking to a different Scott, wouldn’t it? Scott texts Stiles

**Scott**

The guy realized he sent it to the wrong person. And called me by name

**Stiles**

He knows who u are???

**Scott**

Apparently

**Stiles**

Wait, but u don’t have his number??

**Scott**

My phone was wrecked yesterday. I got a new one today but only have the numbers in my SIM

**Stiles**

So… Someone who has your number but that you wouldn’t save to your card??

Scott rolls his eyes; clearly, Stiles is up for the job of figuring it out. Meanwhile Scott has decided that not telling the guy he’s not like… angry or scarred for life would be rude and texts him back.

**Scott**

No problem, man. Also… this is going to be really awkward but I don’t have your number??

Scott stares at the ellipsis appearing and disappearing.

**Unknown number**

And now u never will. I’m changing my number tomorrow

Scott can’t help but to laugh at that, even if it probably isn’t the most appropriate reaction. The guy’s funny, though Scott doesn’t doubt he means it.

**Scott**

You don’t have to, seriously. Accidents happen

Before the guy can reply, he sends another text.

**Scott**

And it was a nice pic

It takes a minute for him to get a reply.

**Unknown number**

Thanks??

**Unknown number**

Now the reaction I expected from Scott McCall getting my dick pic

Well, at least Scott knows that the guy definitely knows who he is.

**Scott**

Seriously, no need to be embarrassed

He keeps his fingers over the keys for a few seconds, writing and erasing words. Finally, he sends another message.

**Scott**

But I am pretty curious…

It takes a few seconds for him to get a reply.

**Unknown number**

Tell u what. U send me a dick pic and I’ll tell u who I am

Scott stares at the text for a few seconds. That’s… He can’t tell if it’s unexpected or not. The guy probably doesn’t think he’ll do it; he seemed pretty surprised at being complimented on his dick pic. Before he can decide what to do, he gets a new message from Stiles.

**Stiles**

I got a list of possible names

**Stiles**

But I can’t be sure without the pic

**Stiles**

So u gotta send it to me

Scott’s eyebrows raise.

**Scott**

How many dicks have you seen??

**Stiles**

Unimportant

Well, Scott doesn’t think he’d call it unimportant but to each their own. He doesn’t really want to just share a dick pic from a stranger – a stranger to him, anyway – but he does want to know who it is… And he can decide what to do from next. If he doesn’t send the pic to Stiles, nor his own to the guy, then he’ll just change his number and Scott will never know who he is.

Which certainly isn’t important in the big scheme of things. But Scott also realizes that tonight he hasn’t really thought of anything serious. He’s just… been having fun with this silliness. He kind of wants to keep going.

**Scott**

You promise not to share the pic or anything, right? To delete it?

**Stiles**

I’m not a total asshole. Yeah, I promise

Scott stares for a few seconds. Then he takes a screenshot from the dick pic and sends it to Stiles. He gets an almost immediate reply.

**Stiles**

Ahh, that’s why he sent it to u. Our names are pretty close

“What the fuck?” Scott asks the empty room. His mind is going a thousand a minute. Stiles has been… sharing dick pics? It’s not like he’s never done it; even the two of them have done it a few times, but it’s been a while. And he’s with Lydia!

Scott calls Stiles.

“Hey, man.”

“What the fuck! You’re with Lydia!”

“Uh, yeah, for like a year now. You just figured that out?”

“What? No! I mean… Why are you getting dick pics when you have a girlfriend!?”

“Calm down, Scott. I’m not cheating, it’s a competition. She’s the judge, anyway.”

Scott… Doesn’t say anything. He’s not even sure he thinks for a couple of seconds. What the hell does Stiles mean with _competition_?

“You’re… In a competition of dick pics?”

“Yeah, that fucking asshole thought he could win against me. Fuck him.”

Scott blinks. Okay, so… Stiles doesn’t like the guy.

“So, who is it?”

“The guy from the pic? Theo.”

“THEO!?” Scott can’t help the way his voice screeches the name. That wasn’t even in his list of possibilities. “How…” He starts, stops, doesn’t even know what the hell he wants to say. He decides to start simple, “how did you start a dick pic competition with Theo?”

“You remember that dildo pic I sent you a few months ago?”

“Yeah…” Scott answers, frowning, because he honest to god can’t tell where the story is going to go next.

“Well, just like Scott and Stiles are close together in the contacts, so are Scott and Theo. So I accidentally sent it to him. He replied back with a dick pic.”

Scott blinks. That… He wants to say that can’t be right, but it’s not like he knows Theo that well. He thought he did and then… Well, got killed. He’s pretty sure, though, that if he was the one to send an accidental pic of a dildo to Theo, he wouldn’t get a dick pic back. But Theo and Stiles have always rubbed each other in a particular way…

“So you… Sent your own dick pic back?”

“Obviously. And then got Lydia to decide which one was best. She chose his! Said it was sexier, while mine was just… a regular dick pic. What the fuck, Scott?”

 _What the fuck_ is definitely the right sentiment Scott is feeling. He’s pretty sure it’s for different reason than Stiles, though.

“And you just… kept doing it?”

“I had to win! And then Lydia was like, _Jackson always sent the best dick pics_ so I texted him, like _do u wanna join a dick pic competition?_ And, like the asshole he is, he was like _against you, Stilinski? It’s not even competition_. Seriously, I hate that guy.”

“So what did you do?” Scott feels like he’s having an out of body experience. This… is too wild to be a true story, right? These types of things don’t happen in real life, right?

_You’re a werewolf, but your best friend being in a dick pic competition with the guy who killed you and his girlfriend’s ex is too ridiculous to believe?_

Good point, subconscious. Scott feels like laughing hysterically, but stamps down on the urge, paying attention to Stiles’ words instead.

“I texted Theo with a photo of Jackson and said _this guy thinks his dick pics are the best_. He said something about how he did look he had a pretty dick, but that he was still going down.”

Scott’s brain is kind of stuck on Theo apparently thinking Jackson would have a pretty dick.

“So we created a group chat and Lydia was the judge again,” Stiles sounds mad.

“She chose Jackson’s, didn’t she?” Scott asks, genuinely can’t believe this is a real conversation they’re having. But he also can’t turn away from it now.

“Yeah! Me and Theo came up with these ideas to beat him. Like, I put a lace on my dick and Theo got a Prince Alfred, took a pic before it healed.”

Scott… freezes. He… genuinely doesn’t know how to take Stiles’ words. Theo… With a dick piercing? And Scott now knows exactly what his dick looks like. It really isn’t that hard to imagine it with a metal barb in the tip…

 _You still have that pic, Stiles?_ Scott thinks, but resolutely does not say.

“Theo won with that one. So Jackson got Ethan to participate too. And Isaac sent a dick pic once too. You never told me he had such a nice dick, Scott,” Stiles sounds… betrayed. Because Scott didn’t tell him Isaac has a nice dick. Which, Scott barely even talks to Isaac anymore – things are… They just aren’t easy.

“You don’t even like him?” It comes out sounding like a question.

Stiles snorts, “and you think I like Theo? It’s a dick pic competition, Scott, not a personality one.”

“Yeah, I don’t know who’d win that.”

“Fucking rude. But fair.”

Scott laughs, and it doesn’t come unhinged at all.

“He told me to send a pick pic back.”

“What?”

“Theo. I said I didn’t know who he was, and he said he’d tell me if I sent a dick pic back.”

“I’m not surprised. He’s a thirsty hoe.”

Scott blinks. Those… aren’t words he expected Stiles to say. “What?”

“Come on, Scott, are you serious? He looks at you like…”

“Like he wants to have sex with me?”

Stiles snorts, “sure, if having sex is an euphemism for being banged against the wall. And cuddle afterwards.”

Scott blinks again. “So, he… doesn’t just want to have sex with me?”

Stiles laughs, “seriously, Scott. He looks at you like the sun shines out of your fucking ass.”

“You’re not even here.”

“Liam sends me pics.”

“Of his dick!?” Scott exclaims because whatever, if Stiles wants to have a dick pic competition with Theo, Jackson, Ethan and Isaac that’s up to them, but Liam is… Not innocent and not a kid, but that’s just… wrong.

“No, Scott,” Scott can pretty much hear Stiles rolling his eyes, “of Theo staring at you. I have a whole folder of that. Let me send you some pics.”

Scott doesn’t say anything – can’t figure out what to say – and then his phone pings, several photos arriving through WhatsApp.

Stiles has sent Scott five pictures of Theo, all in different clothes, so different occasions. They’re… different. It’s clear Theo didn’t know his picture was being taken. He looks open in a way Scott hasn’t seen since… well, since he was playing them all. He swallows.

“When were these taken?”

“Uh, let me see. The first one is from six months ago, the first time you went to visit Beacon Hills from college. Liam said _look at this asshole. He’s caught feelings_. The second one is two months later, also from a college visit, captioned _he’s so fucking obvious, oh my god, how were we tricked_. Which, rude, Liam, I was never tricked. Anyway, the third is just a couple weeks later; your mom’s birthday, remember?”

“Yeah. The first time we invited Theo to a pack event.”

“Right. Liam sent me like ten pictures of that day, I just have that one. He said it was _physically painful to look at Theo pining_.”

“Ok, stop,” Scott says and his voice comes out rugger than usual.

Stiles doesn’t say anything right away, then, “did you really not notice the way he looks at you?”

“No! You thought I did?”

“I thought you were just ignoring it to not make it awkward.”

“No,” Scott says, then stops, thoughts running through his head.

“So… What you gonna do?”

Scott swallows, “I don’t know. I need to… think.”

“Right. Well, I haven’t actually slept with him, but Malia has and she says his tongue isn’t just good for spouting bullshit.”

Scott, once again, freezes. Then he decides to go and lie on the floor.

“When did they sleep together?” His voice comes out surprisingly strong, considering his brain is like… falling apart.

“After you guys broke up. She just went to Derek’s loft and asked him if he was up for a fuck. I guess he was.”

“Right,” Scott says. He also realizes that he and Malia broke up around five months ago, aka, after Stiles got the first _Theo is pining for Scott_ photo. He doesn’t know what the hell that’s supposed to mean. He decides he might as well share this thought; there isn’t really anything that can be said to make this conversation sound even more wild, is there?

“You’d already gotten Liam’s first pic by then.”

“Oh? Yeah, Malia knew Theo had the hots for you. She figured he was like… Sexually frustrated. And I guess the fact she still smelled of you helped.”

Scott draws in a breath. “That… doesn’t sound healthy.”

“Seriously, Scott? That’s their life choices that sound the most unhealthy?”

Well, when Stiles puts it that way…

“It was just a one-time thing, anyway. But yeah, he’s definitely up for a fuck with you.”

“But that would be…” Scott starts, grimaces, then continues, slowly, thinking of the words as he says them. “Painful, right? Like… If I just used him for sex, when he has feelings for me.”

“It’s not like he’s told you about them. You can pretend you don’t know it,” Stiles doesn’t even pause to let Scott reply before continuing, “yes, Scott, I know you’d never actually do that. I’m just saying.”

“He said he was going to erase his number,” Stiles makes a questioning sound, “after I told him I didn’t know who he was, but before I said I wanted to know.”

“That’s good, then. You can just not reply, he’ll change his number and you’ll both pretend nothing ever happened.”

Scott swallows, doesn’t say anything. Stiles sighs. “Unless that’s not what you want to do?”

Scott keeps silent and Stiles makes a sound, a thoughtful one. “You know, Liam has been sending me other pictures too. He calls them _I think Theo might actually have a chance?_ and it’s you staring at Theo. And you have been going home more often than before.”

“Pack business.”

“Right, because Liam, Mason, Corey, Malia and hell, Theo, couldn’t handle an omega?”

Scott doesn’t say anything. Stiles snorts.

“Look, I still don’t like Theo, okay? I don’t think I’m ever going to like him. Or forgive him. But… he does seem to have changed.”

“Are you giving me permission?” Scott asks, amused.

“Hell no. You’re a strong independent man who don’t need no man.”

Scott laughs.

“What I am saying,” Stiles starts, seriously, “is that you deserve to be happy. And if you think Theo can help you make you happy… Then go for it. Don’t stop because you think it’ll upset us or whatever.”

Scott doesn’t reply. “Thanks, man.”

“Anytime. Now, come on, go get your man.”

“What happened to me not needing any?” Scott laughs as he asks.

“You don’t need one. Doesn’t mean you don’t want one.”

Yeah, that… pretty much sums it up. Scott smiles. Then, “wait, why did you never ask me to be in the dick pic competition?”

Stiles snorts, “please, Scott.”

Scott frowns. What the hell does that mean?

“Okay, I’m gonna go. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” Stiles says and then disconnects. Scott takes his phone away from his ear, staring at the screen. Seriously, what the hell did he mean with _please, Scott_? Right, definitely not what he should be thinking about.

Scott lays his head back on the floor. He could send the picture that Theo requested and then see how it goes. Would Theo really tell him who he is? But even if he did, so what? He’s apparently liked Scott for months and never made a move. Is he really going to do it through text?

 _Guess I’m just going to have to go to him_ , Scott thinks and gets up. Then he smells his armpit; should he take a shower?

Suddenly, Scott remembers Stiles’ words, _“and I guess the fact she still smelled of you helped”_. It’s not like Scott smells right now, but he also certainly doesn’t smell of the shower he took last night anymore either.

He decides to just get dressed in cleaner clothes. He opens his closet, goes straight to the clothes he got on a shopping trip with Lydia, tight jeans, a white tank top and a checkered flannel shirt. He puts on some boots, then his wallet and phone on his back pocket and goes downstairs, grabbing the keys from the plate by the entrance and his helmet from where he laid it close by.

Scott locks the door after leaving the house, getting on top of his motorcycle. It’s only then that he realizes that he’s never said anything back to Theo. But he also has the vivid image that if Theo knows in any way that he’s going to his place – and why – that Scott will arrive to an empty loft.

Scott drives exactly on the legal limits; the last thing he needs is to be pulled over.

It doesn’t take more than twenty minutes to park across the street from Derek’s loft, where Theo has been staying since they won against the Anuk-Ite, when they found out he’d been living in his truck since he came back from the Skinwalkers’ prison.

Derek wanted someone to stay in his place while he was away and Theo needed a roof over his head; a win-win situation.

Before Scott crosses the road, he takes out his phone from his back pocket. He has one unread message from Stiles.

**Stiles**

Good luck

Scott smiles at his phone. Then he can’t help but to laugh; exactly how much of Stiles’ good will towards Theo comes from the fact that he has seen his dick?

**Scott**

Thanks <3

Still smiling, Scott puts his phone on his back pocket. He almost puts it on silence, definitely doesn’t want his conversation with Theo to be interrupted – even though he still isn’t entirely sure on what he’s going to say – but is pretty sure that with his luck, the second his phone is on silence, an emergency will happen that will need his immediate attention.

Scott crosses the street, goes up the stairs and then knocks.

It takes a few seconds for Theo to open the door. Scott recognizes what he’s wearing from the picture; loose grey sweatpants and a black shirt.

“Scott? Everything okay?” Theo asks, frowning, and Scott listens to his heartbeat; steady as usual. And he doesn’t smell nervous or stressed or anything at all. Almost like he didn’t send Scott a picture of his dick over an hour before.

Scott can’t help but to be impressed; playing poker against Theo must be one hell of a challenge.

“Can I come in? And no, nothing happened. No emergency,” Scott says and Theo, still frowning, moves aside to let him in, closing the door once he’s inside.

Scott turns so they’re looking at each other. His palms are sweating; he rubs them on his jeans, Theo quickly glancing down to follow the movement, then back to Scott’s face. He just looks confused.

“You want a drink?”

“Uh, yeah. Water would be good,” Scott says and follows Theo to the part of the loft that’s the kitchen; can you call it a kitchen where there’s no solid barrier from the rest of the place?

Theo takes two glasses from a cabinet, then pours water into both, passing one to Scott.

They lean on the counter as they drink. It’s only as he’s doing it that Scott notices Theo is barefoot. He’s pretty sure he’s seen him barefoot before, but it still catches him off guard.

“So, why are you here?” Theo asks after he’s taken a couple gulps of water and put the glass on the counter.

Scott finishes the whole glass before putting it down too, Theo raising his eyebrows at him.

Scott should absolutely have practiced this part, shouldn’t he? Why the hell did he let Stiles hang up on him without them discussing a game plan?

Suddenly, he has this wild thought that Stiles and Liam probably have like… whole scripts of how this conversation could go. Then he fervently wishes that Liam never ever finds out about the dick pic competition. Scott doesn’t doubt for a single second that he’s competitive enough to want to join and probably wouldn’t stop until he’d won.

There isn’t really a good way to start this conversation, is there?

“I know it was you who sent me the dick pic.”

Theo’s only visible reaction is to raise his eyebrows. His heartbeat does only one single faster jump and that’s it. “Oh,” Theo says, pauses. Then he frowns, “how did you figure it out?”

Right. Scott should have figured this question would come.

“Stiles recognized your dick.”

Theo’s eyebrows somehow raise even higher. “You sent a stranger’s dick pic to Stiles?”

“Only after it was obvious you knew who I was. Stiles said… He’d probably recognize the dick.”

Theo snorts, “he would.”

“Right,” Scott says because… what else is he supposed to say? Theo is acting so nonchalant, it’s putting him off balance.

“You didn’t have to come all the way for that. It was an accident; I’m sure you’ve figured that out.”

“Yeah, I have,” Scott says, then pauses, realizing why exactly Theo is so relaxed. Theo isn’t worried about the outcome of this conversation; so Scott knows he and Stiles are having a dick pic competition. What’s Scott gonna do about it?

He doesn’t realize Scott is here for a different reason.

Scott swallows. He wants to… He doesn’t want Theo to close down, to hide behind his mask. And that’s absolutely what he’ll do if he just comes out and says something like _“I know you have feelings for me.”_

So he goes for, “I was going to send you a pic back.”

“What?” Theo asks, finally sounds unbalanced. He frowns, “to figure out who I was?”

Scott laughs, keeps smiling even after he stops. “No, I wasn’t going to send a photo of my dick to a stranger.”

“So you were going to send me a dick pic… After you knew who I was?”

“I thought of it. Wanted to know what you’d do.”

“How far I’d take it?” Theo raises an eyebrow, clearly trying to go for a neutral tone, but it comes out defensive.

Scott straightens up from the counter, takes one step closer to Theo, staying about an arm’s way from him. Theo follows his movement with his eyes, but stays put, loose limbed.

“No. I doubted you’d tell me who you actually were.”

“I would.”

“And then played it as a joke, right?”

Theo squints his eyes; it’s not a glare, it’s assessing. Scott’s heart starts beating faster and he realizes… He likes this; he likes being the center of Theo’s attention.

“Why are you here, Scott?”

“I don’t want it to be a joke,” Scott says and Theo keeps studying him.

“What do you want, then?”

“A date.”

Theo blinks, lips opening just a bit, surprised. Scott can’t help but to turn his eyes down to them; Theo hisses a breath, heart going faster. Then he laughs, but his eyes still have that assessing look to them, though he’s not studying Scott anymore. No, he’s trying to get the upper hand, make sure he doesn’t leave any openings for Scott to exploit. It makes Scott want to hug him, but he stays put. This has to happen Theo’s way.

“You know if you want a fuck, you can just say so. I put out even without a date,” Theo still has a smile playing on his lips, but he doesn’t look amused. A bit challenging, a bit… Something else. Waiting to be judged? Waiting for Scott to say _“oh thank God, let’s just get down to it”_?

Scott swallows. “That’s not all I want.”

Theo… Freezes. Scott can see him controlling his breathing, making sure his body gives absolutely nothing away. Scott has never met anyone with such absolute control of themselves; he can’t help but to wonder – not for the first time – exactly how he grew up to become this way.

But Scott forces those thoughts away; not the time.

“What exactly do you want, Scott?”

“You,” Scott starts, sees Theo opening his mouth, continues before letting him speak, “and not just tonight, and not just for sex. I’d like to… date you. See how things go.”

Theo, Scott probably shouldn’t be surprised to see, does not relax at his words. He keeps himself completely frozen, his heartbeat slow and strong as always.

“So… I send you a dick pic and suddenly you want to date me?”

Scott exhales slowly. “No, you send me a dick pic, I find out from Stiles that you’re on a dick pic competition with him, that he has one folder of pictures of you looking at me,” Theo’s eyes squint at that but Scott keeps going, “and one of me looking at you.”

Theo blinks and Scott finally hears his heart beating faster. “Looking… at me? How?”

“Like you look at me. Like I’m looking at you right now. Like I want to be with you. Theo… The dick pic was… the cataclysm. Not the one I expected, granted, but…” Scott shrugs, smiles, “it’s not exactly the weirdest thing to happen in our lives, is it?”

Theo does not relax at Scott’s joke. Somehow, Scott being here, telling him he wants to be with him, really does feel like something too weird. _Too unrealistic_ , he thinks and his heart squeezes. Scott takes one half step forward, slowly raises his hands so they land on Theo’s arms, not squeezing at all.

“I like you, Theo. And I’d like to be with you.”

Theo swallows. “This isn’t…” His voice comes out in a croak and he coughs to loosen it up. “This isn’t supposed to happen.”

“You deserve to be happy,” Scott says, remembers the way he heard the same words an hour before. But Theo doesn’t seem to take them the way Scott did, looking between Scott’s face and the hands on his arms. He looks conflicted.

“I don’t deserve you,” he finally says and Scott inhales a quick breath. Then he slowly lets it out.

“You can’t deserve people, Theo. We’re not… awards. And I don’t want you to think I’m… perfect or something. That I don’t make mistakes.”

Theo snorts, “I killed you. That’s more than just a mistake.”

“I know. I haven’t forgotten. But you’ve done more than that. You’re more than that.”

Theo snorts again, “maybe I’m not.”

“You really believe that?” Scott asks, still with his hands on his arms.

Theo doesn’t answer right away, then, in a low voice, “I’m not as good as you think. I’m going to disappoint you.”

Scott breaths in and out once before speaking, “do you know why I want to date you, Theo? Because I want to get to know you.”

“You know me,” Theo says and Scott shakes his head.

“I don’t think I do. Not everything.”

“You want to know everything?”

“Well, everything you’re willing to share.”

“So you want to know me?”

Scott nods, “and I want to be known.”

“I know you,” Theo says and now sounds combative, which makes Scott laugh.

“Not everything.”

Theo opens his mouth, closes it without speaking. Opens it again, “so you want to know me. And for me to know you.”

“Yeah,” Scott says, can almost feel his pulse in his ears. He feels nervous.

They stay looking at each other in silence for a while. Then Theo sighs and leans his forehead forward, so it’s touching Scott’s.

“You’re kind of unreal, you know that, right?”

Scott laughs, “says the guy on a dick pic competition with people he doesn’t even like.”

“I like Jackson just fine,” Theo says and Scott laughs harder.

“God, you two… Talk?”

Theo leans back, sends a fake glare Scott’s way; the way his lips are twitching makes it too obvious he’s barely holding a laugh back. “What type of guy do you think I am, Scott? Just go around sharing dick pics without even sharing a conversation?”

Scott laughs again, feels light. Theo stares at him, eyes soft. Then he leans forward, slowly, stops just a few inches from Scott’s face, who closes the space and kisses him.

He can’t help but to sigh against Theo’s lips, at the way it makes him feel.

He raises one of his hands to Theo’s neck, starts playing with his hair, which gets him a moan, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Scott leans back when Theo puts a leg between his, putting pressure on the growing bulge on his pants. Theo makes a sound at the loss of contact which almost makes Scott say _“fuck it”_ and dive back in, but he holds strong.

“You know I wasn’t kidding when I said I didn’t need a date to have sex, right?”

Scott laughs, looks Theo in the eyes as he says, “yeah, I know. But I wanna do this right. Slow.”

Theo groans, “what is this, a Victorian novel?”

Scott laughs again, leans forward to nuzzle their noses together. “Not that slow. After all, I probably owe you a dick pic, right?”

Theo laughs, “better make it a good one. I’ve seen a lot of them.”

Scott does a half snort, half laugh at that. “Gotta compete with Jackson’s pretty dick.”

“Don’t worry, Scott. I’m sure your dick is just as pretty,” Theo says, winking, and Scott cracks up again. It barely takes two seconds before Theo has joined him, the two of them still holding onto each other.

Yeah, things are going to be just fine.


End file.
